dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gluttonous (3.5e Template)
Gluttonous Summary::A gluttonous creature is capable of consuming much more than would seem healthy for a member of its race, and its weight certainly shows. They are capable and proficient enough with eating, that they have learned to use their mouths as weapons in combat. Creating a Glutton Glutton is an acquired template. The creature's appetite develops from a simple eating disorder into a compulsive and disgusting addiction. Attaining this template is easy, but it requires time and effort to grow out to the necessary proportions. Any living creature that eats can gain the glutton template. Trait Progression Upon taking this trait (at the DM's discretion), the character begins down the road toward gluttony, eventually attaining the glutton template. This trait progression is only a recommendation for continuity within a game. A freshly created character does not have to worry about progressing through this trait and can immediately attain the template (which assumes that the character became a glutton before play began. : The character must make a Will save DC 5+1 for every failure or be compelled to eat more than his fair share of food whenever he eats. For every failure, the DC increases by one, and the character begins to put on weight, increasing by roughly 1% of their weight at the beginning of taking this trait. After 20 failures, the character gains the Ravenous Appetite trait in place of this trait. : As if some strange magic has come over the character, the character continues to grow with each meal. At every meal, he must make a Will save DC 25 or be compelled to continue to eat until no food is left. After each meal, the character gains 2% of his original weight (assuming a sufficient quantity of food is available). After 100 failures, the character gains the glutton template and retains this trait. The new glutton continues to gain weight until he is roughly triple his original weight, at which time, his weight stabilizes. Size and Type The creature doesn't change it's size. However, a gluttonous creature typically has triple the weight of an average member of its race. Speed The base creature loses 5 feet to all its base movement speeds (to a minimum of 5 feet). Armor Class The base creature gains +1 Natural Armor due to its thickened body. This Natural Armor stacks with existing Natural Armor. Attack A glutton gains proficiency as a primary attack with his bite (if he didn't have this ability). Damage is based on his size, listed on the chart below. Full Attack When a glutton is hungry, and faces an opponent 2 sizes smaller than himself, he may just get the idea to try and eat his opponent and solve two problems. His bite is a primary natural weapon and he counts as armed when he makes a bite attack. Gluttons that use other forms of attack as their primary attack, may use their bite as a secondary attack, taking -5 penalty on the attack roll and add only 1/2 the glutton’s Strength bonus to damage. Special Attacks (Ex): If a glutton hits with his bite attack), he deals normal damage and attempts to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. No initial touch attack is required. Improved grab works only against opponents at least two size categories smaller than the glutton. The glutton has the option to conduct the grapple normally, or simply use his mouth to hold the opponent. If he chooses to do the latter, he takes a –20 penalty on grapple checks, but he is not considered grappled; the glutton does not lose his Dexterity bonus to AC, still threatens an area, and can use his remaining attacks against other opponents. A successful hold does not deal any extra damage unless the glutton also has the constrict special attack. If the glutton does not constrict, each successful grapple check it makes during successive rounds automatically deals the damage indicated for his bite attack. Otherwise, he deals constriction damage as well (the amount is given in the base creature’s descriptive text). When a glutton gets a hold after an improved grab attack, he pulls the opponent into his space. This act does not provoke attacks of opportunity. He can even move (possibly carrying away the opponent), provided he can drag the opponent’s weight. (Ex): A gluttonous creature that begins its turn with an opponent held in its mouth or pinned in a grapple (see Improved Grab), it can attempt a new grapple check (as though attempting to pin the opponent). If it succeeds, it swallows its prey, and the opponent takes bite damage. The opponent can be up to two size category smaller than the swallowing creature. Being swallowed has various consequences, depending on the creature doing the swallowing. A swallowed creature is considered to be grappled, while the glutton is not. A swallowed creature can try to cut its way free with any light slashing or piercing weapon (dealing 1 per glutton HD + his Con modifier cutting damage is required to get free), or it can just try to escape the grapple. The Armor Class of the interior of a glutton is 10 + 1/2 its natural armor bonus, with no modifiers for size or Dexterity. If the swallowed creature escapes the grapple, success puts it back in the glutton’s mouth, where it may be bitten or swallowed again. The swallowed creature takes bludgeoning damage and acid damage (based on the glutton's size on the chart below) each round spent in the glutton's stomach. If a swallowed creature cuts itself free, muscular action closes the hole; another swallowed opponent must cut its own way out. Stomach HP: 1 per HD + Constitution modifier. Special Qualities A glutton has a Ravenous Appetite. At every meal, he must make a Will save DC 25 or be compelled to continue to eat until no food is left. Abilities * −2 Dexterity: A gluttonous creature's body is less flexible than an average member of his race. Skills * − 4 on all Dexterity based skill checks. Level Adjustment +0 The Rundown ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Template Category:User:Ganteka Future